warehouse13fandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Chief38956
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warehouse 13 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Chief38956 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Felinoel (Talk) 18:46, October 25, 2010 Template:Full-recap template Thanks for making Template:Full-recap. I'll switch over the existing full recaps in Season 3 to use the template. Saiarcot895 (talk) ( ) 14:01, December 17, 2011 (UTC) A quick note about me and a question. Thanks for the welcome. I tend to do a lot of really small edits. I mostly end up correcting spelling, grammar, and punctuation. I have however tried my hand at adding info to articles and cleaning up some when it seems messy. I made a good dent in the Babylon 5 wikia a while ago in regards to content and consistancy in capitalization and spelling of show specific items. (I would try to figure out how to connect my localized account there with my FB, but I forgot that password.) Anyway, I have a small question. When saying Agent So-and-so would you agree agent should be capitalized since it is a title? Triskaideka13 (talk) ( ) 07:57, December 18, 2011 (UTC) :If you put a name after it then it is a title like Mr. or Dr. and so would be capitalized. felinoel ~ (Talk) 06:32, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Nicely done So I was looking at recent edits to find someone making good edits so I can have one more admin here and ended up with two nicely done edits that both led me to you... lol <.<; Oh well. Thanks for the awesome editing! felinoel ~ (Talk) 06:32, December 19, 2011 (UTC) :Nicely done yet again, someone came to me about the spoiler code so I made it into a template and I see after I had updated all of seasons one and two that you already did lol. 13:47, July 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Super speedy too, I went to go delete Template:Hide (since I was just now sure I replaced all that used it) and found you had already deleted it lol. 16:44, July 6, 2012 (UTC) :::Since it is a template and used on every episode page now I updated it to look better, what do you think? 15:25, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Stone Is my image for the House of Commons stone too lage? I can make it smaller if I have to. Fezman92 (talk) ( ) 04:32, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Fezman92 Check it Warehouse_13_Wiki:Administrators#Administrators 14:00, June 22, 2012 (UTC) :lol nice catch there <.<; 14:41, June 25, 2012 (UTC) o: http://warehouse13.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Log/rights I saw that lol 20:59, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Standard Edit Summaries It looks like the founder of Castle wikia is interested in the Standard Edit Summaries box on the edit page. Do you want to explain it to him? Saiarcot895 (talk) ( ) 11:51, February 10, 2013 (UTC) : See blog post for info. -- Chief (talk) ( ) 14:02, February 11, 2013 (UTC) 254 259